<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Age of Chaos by Red (Red_Balloons)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055505">Age of Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red'>Red (Red_Balloons)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Five Goes to School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>The chapters will vary in length. This is just the introductory chapter to set up the idea that Pika accidentally spawned in my head. (It happens. I'm not mad, more amused that it just <em>keeps happening.</em>)</p><p>I preemptively tagged the crossover fandom and heavily hinted at one of the future character tags, but there will be a second character to show up that needs more content. So I'm giving him more content while also feeding the beast Pika and I both have to deal with. I won't be adding in his character tag (or the hinted character's tag) until they actually show up... which might take a while.</p><p> </p><p>  <strike>Yes, I'm aware I have a lot of ongoing stories still. "Kingdom Come" is being reworked. "A Smile Brighter" is currently in a hole made by writer's block, but it's also looking like I'll be reworking that piece too. "Show Time" is in the same hole as "A Smile Brighter" but as of currently, isn't part of the rework pile. "Verdant Light" won't be touched until I properly get to reworking "Kingdom Come"; likewise could be said for "From Above" and "Written Whispers". "The Informant" series will likely get a new one shot added in at a later date, but as of right now I have nothing to show for it but vague ideas. "History Lesson" is on a minor hiatus, which should have been obvious since it's been 8 months since I last published a chapter; "Do You Believe in Magic?" and "Expectation v Reality" are in limbo. So there's the updates on all of those. Any unfinished piece not mentioned is either getting dropped (likely going over to orphan_account) or is on an indefinite hold.</strike></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Age of Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikamoo/gifts">Pikamoo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The chapters will vary in length. This is just the introductory chapter to set up the idea that Pika accidentally spawned in my head. (It happens. I'm not mad, more amused that it just <em>keeps happening.</em>)</p><p>I preemptively tagged the crossover fandom and heavily hinted at one of the future character tags, but there will be a second character to show up that needs more content. So I'm giving him more content while also feeding the beast Pika and I both have to deal with. I won't be adding in his character tag (or the hinted character's tag) until they actually show up... which might take a while.</p><p> </p><p>  <strike>Yes, I'm aware I have a lot of ongoing stories still. "Kingdom Come" is being reworked. "A Smile Brighter" is currently in a hole made by writer's block, but it's also looking like I'll be reworking that piece too. "Show Time" is in the same hole as "A Smile Brighter" but as of currently, isn't part of the rework pile. "Verdant Light" won't be touched until I properly get to reworking "Kingdom Come"; likewise could be said for "From Above" and "Written Whispers". "The Informant" series will likely get a new one shot added in at a later date, but as of right now I have nothing to show for it but vague ideas. "History Lesson" is on a minor hiatus, which should have been obvious since it's been 8 months since I last published a chapter; "Do You Believe in Magic?" and "Expectation v Reality" are in limbo. So there's the updates on all of those. Any unfinished piece not mentioned is either getting dropped (likely going over to orphan_account) or is on an indefinite hold.</strike></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“School.”</p><p>Allison heaved a sigh and set her cup and the coffee pot down. Five assumed she was also rolling her eyes skyward in exasperation, as was her habit with him these days. “Yes, Five, <em> school . </em>”</p><p>The young looking man frowned. “But I’m not-”</p><p>“You look like one and don’t have an identity, unless you wanna get into the specifics with <em>everybody</em>, including the government, about the schematics of time travel and the Commission,” Allison sniped. She sounded tired, looked it when she spun to face him, coffee and mug forgotten briefly.</p><p>“I could.”</p><p>“Yes, and then you’d be forced to go through any and every test and interrogation they could think of.”</p><p>The two siblings stared one another down. It was a Hargreeves trait, though, to be stubborn. To want to out-stubborn others. Reginald really did them in there; it was always fight until you won in every area of their lives. And Five had spent <em>decades </em>perfecting that thought. He hadn’t become the best the Commission had by being a pushover. But Allison hadn’t gotten where she was in the acting world if she lacked a spine of her own.</p><p>Klaus stumbled in, talking to someone over his shoulder that only he could see (but that all of them wished to) with his usual tired sarcasm. Allison and Five didn’t glance his way. Looking away would mean backing down.</p><p>In the silence, “What’s happening here, then?”</p><p>“Five’s arguing against the decision to send him to school.”</p><p>The Medium gave a short, breathy laugh. “Understandable. I’d throw a fit about being forced to go to school myself at that age.”</p><p>Five twitched hard at the tone of his brother’s voice. Klaus used it often over the last year - it was <em>normal </em>to hear him say “at that age” with that tone and Five can’t <em>do anything</em> about it because Klaus was too chaotic - but that didn’t mean Five <em>liked it</em>. But he wouldn’t turn away from Allison’s stare.</p><p>“I’m too old!”</p><p>“Not really,” Klaus shot back with another laugh.</p><p>“I’ve already learned what I need to know as an adult,” Five ground out. “We got paid at the Commissions and were forced to do taxes despite not being part of any stable government for a long period of time. I had to learn economics, history, politics and multiple languages. Physical training was a part of it all too, so I already have the habits made to live a physically healthy life.”</p><p>His siblings looked at him, blank. They got like this whenever he mentioned any details of his time at the Commission.</p><p>Didn’t stop his tone being sharp and acidic: “So what makes you think I need to go to school?”</p><p>“Legality,” Allison answered. Five winced at the defeated air around his sister. “Not one of us is in the position or has the know-how to falsify records of life. We’re already doing something sketchy by enrolling you as it is.”</p><p>“Where,” Klaus broke in then, “are we sending him, by the way?”</p><p>Five answered: “Somewhere in New York.”</p><p>“Right, right, because we’re <em>moving</em>.” The recovering addict makes a disgusted noise. “I still don’t understand <em>that </em>decision.”</p><p>Allison blinked first. Five spun around to look at his brother, not even bothering to feel smug at winning the staring contest, and let his face morph to match the bubbling incredulity he felt. “Really? After the whole White Violin disaster, and then the, you know, whole Sparrows thing, you don’t understand why we’re moving?”</p><p>Klaus blinked slowly a few times before nodding and pointing off to his right. “Okay, that’s fair. Bad opinion makes living here hard, because neighborhood councils? Is there even one here, because Ben says there is but I’ve never heard dear Reggie say anything.”</p><p>“Because he paid them off.”</p><p>“Then why don’t you do it? You have the money for it!”</p><p>Allison just turned away and finally poured out her cup of coffee. The sigh that left her, though, said all that needed to be said. At least, for Five it was enough. She was tired, she had been interrupted from getting her morning coffee because she was the one gifted the job of explaining the situation to Five, and Klaus was a generally exhausting person to talk to. Didn’t mean he’d help her. He, <em>apparently</em>, has to go look into the school Allison told him he’d be going to in a month.</p><p>“No, serious,” Five heard Klaus say as he was leaving the kitchen of the recently rebuilt manor, “why aren't you doing that?”</p><p>“Because, Klaus, most of my money is saved for Claire.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>